Kyoichiro Kuroi
|lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) 1 (special) |cast = Mitsuhiro Oikawa |label = Shocker Rider 3 |label2 = Kamen Rider 3 }} is , alternatively designated , making his first appearance in and later in . He is the third Kamen Rider cyborg created by Shocker following the original Double Riders, Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2, that came before him decades ago. History Origin Kyochiro Kuroi was once a normal F-1 racer until he was captured by the remnants of Shocker and he was turned into a cyborg as one of Shocker's plans. First Deployment before fighting him.]] Kamen Rider 3's creation was caused by using of History Modifying Machine developed by Roidmude 089 disguised as Doctor D using the very last of his cells. He was first seen using Go Shijima as his training dummy for his preparation for Shocker's plan. Although he did spared Mach as he told the Rider that he is not the one he was after. After Roidmude 089's demise, Kamen Rider 3 opened his helmet, commented that said Roidmude was a prototype of the History Modifying Machine and that Shocker's true plan is about to start. The Rider Who Never Was Shocker sent Kamen Rider 3 back in time in 1973, right after the Double Riders defeated the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker. He appeared before the riders and defeated them. The Liner crews arrived too late to prevent Shocker from rising again and changing the course of history itself, with Kotaro Minami remaining as BLACK, and also resulting in many Riders being brainwashed. However, there are the minority of Riders who were not affected by the changing of history, such as the Liner crews (notably from DenLiner and ZeroLiner, including Takumi Inui), who are trying to resist the reign of Shocker. Because of this he is known as the "Rider who should never have existed." In an altered world, now he's on a run from both Riders led by Kamen Rider V3 and Shocker, only Shinnosuke Tomari, Yuto Sakurai, and Go Shijima who appears to assist him to clear his name as a "Rider". He is soon rebrainwashed again, when sacrificing his life saving Yuto for being a time traveler at night. On the next day, he and the Shocker members caught Yuto, but also held Kiriko as a hostage, who is revealed to be alive, while at the same time Shinnosuke fully recovered his memories. He is soon challanged by Shinnosuke for a race on the later day. If Tomari wins, Shocker must set Kuroi and the other Riders free from their brainwashing. Apparently as he and the other brainwashed Riders cheats to have Drive, he himself lost, due to Drive having remaining allies, Faiz, Mach and Black RX, especially Drive's empathy of being a champion and a Rider. Once he regained his sense, and fully accepted his loss, he wasn't aware that he was also being created as a vessel for the Great Leader's revival as a Rider Robo. Apparently, as he remembered his acceptance of defeat and friendship from Shinnosuke, Rider 3 has his underlings bring 1 and 2 into the future, breaking the Riders' brainwashing. as the Great Leader went too far on erasing the Riders from existence, Rider 3 managed to break free from the Great Leader's control. He teams up with 1 and 2 and the remaining Kamen Riders. As he revealed that the Rider Robo housed the History Modifying Machine, he tells the Riders that he'll be fine and let Ninninger and Drive destroy the Rider Robo. After the Rider Robo is destroyed, all of Shocker's changes to history were undone, restoring the timeline back to normal, as Kyoichiro bid his allies farewell and they'll see him on the other side of the restored timeline. Kyoichiro's place in the timeline is restored as well, and he resumes his normal life as a racer. Personality to be added Data *'Height': 179.0cm *'Weight': 74kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 15.0t *'Kicking Power': 24.0t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50.0m Technique * * *Combined Techniques ** (with Rider 1 and Rider 2) Equipment Devices *Typhoon - Transformation belt Vehicles *TriCyclone - 3's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyoichiro Kuroi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider 3, his suit actor is .Eitoku's Twitter status Notes *Kamen Rider 3's suit colors are similar to that of the original Kamen Rider 1 suit, with differently colored eyes, muffler and belt. *Kamen Rider 3 has a pair of broken shackles around his wrists and ankles with the Shocker logo carved on it, signifying his origin. *An earlier version of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in one of Shotaro Ishinomori's mangas, Kamen Rider 3 vs. General Black. However, this 3 is not Kyoichiro, but thought to be Kazuya Taki. *A possible foreshadowing of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in , the prologue TV special for the previous Taisen movie. When the first three Showa Riders (#1, #2, and V3) make their appearance to help the , they perform a roll call. questions why V3 isn't just called Kamen Rider #3. *Currently, Kamen Rider 3 is the first Rider who's labeled as a Showa, Heisei, and Neo-Heisei Rider, at the same time, with Kamen Rider 4 being the next one. *Interestingly, Kamen Rider 3's scarf color more closely resembles the first Shocker Rider's scarf instead of Kamen Riders 1, 2 and V3's scarfs. *His transformation action seems to be a combined version of 1, 2 and V3's transformation sequence. *His design is similar to the Kamen Rider designs in the reboot films. **Coincidentally, Rider 3 is also able to take off his helmet like them. *Kyoichiro's racing jacket, after being restored into the timeline, has Kamen Rider-related logos as patches such as Tachibana Racing Club and BOARD. *He is the second character to receive a new way to life as a normal human as an exclusive Super Hero Taisen rider after no longer becoming Kamen Rider, after Ren Aoi. *He is also one of the three movie Heisei era (from Emperor Maya, then Ren Aoi) characters within Heisei Phase 2 who started as villain, until they became good and happily having a normal life. References Category:Movie Riders Category:TOS Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Crossover characters Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Heroes Category:Drive Characters Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Antiheroes Category:Extra Riders Category:Shocker Kaijin